


Rebel [english]

by RowN



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Louie Duck has eyes issues, Louie Duck is Rebel, Moon!AU, MoonLouieDuck!AU, Separated Triplets, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: To prove to her uncle and brother she knews what she was doing, Della went on the moon with one of her eggs. But was it a good idea?AU: Louie was on the moon for ten years
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck & Della Duck, Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Rebel [english]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981879) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> (translation of one of my old fanfics because I was bored)

Della checked the strap who was holding the egg on her back one last time before climbing on the rocket. She was going to go on the moon and offer the stars to her boys and to prove her uncle she had everything under control, she just decided to bring one of her babies. She wouldn't take him if there were any danger. And more than that, she let a letter to uncle Scrooge.

She put the egg next to her and enclenched the rocket.

If she'd knew what was going to happen, she would have never got on that rocket.

-o-o-o-

When she finally got away from the piece of metal who ripped off half of her leg, Della healed herself as fast as possible and went after her egg. She was pleading over and over again for everything that could exist for it to be okay. She couldn't loose it. Getting stuck on the moon, she could handle it, all it would need to get out would be to fix the rocket, but losing one of her baby? She wouldn't never handle it.

Della searched everywhere in the mess of the rocket before finding it. She hurried on it and held it close to her heart who crushed hard when she saw a long crack, as twice as her hand. She might have juste damned her baby. _No_ , she did damned it. They were stucked together on the moon, with an atmosphere that wasn't made for a baby duck and the egg had a crack. Even if the baby did came to born and survived this atmosphere until she fix the rocket, they wouldn't survive to the earth atmosphere.

She let herself fall on the ground. _What has she done?_ Her irresponsability and impulsiveness just guided her to destroy everything. She stayed a long time on the moon ground, looking at her egg helplessly, wondering what she was supposed to do. Suddenly, she got up, determined. First of all, she must fix the rocket.

-o-o-o-

Rebel was staring at the giant blue-green sphere who seemed so close and so far at the same time. Her mother had explain him that it was the Earth and that on day, he would live on it with his brothers.

Rebel felt bad. He had two brothers, Jet and Turbo. The three of them were supposed to be triplets and to always be together, celebrating birthdays, christmas, making friends together, go to school, bother uncle Donald (he didn't kow him but everytime his mother talked about it, she seemed less sad, like if there were too many happy memories of him to be really sad)... but he was alone on the moon, not being able to meet them. Maybe it was because of that his heart was so empty.

His mother was trying the rocket that crashed them on the moon a long moment ago, before he was born and he didn't know what to think about it. She was so determined and confident and she kept promising him every day they would come back to Earth but he... he wasn't really sure that he had the same faith. Most of the time, he just let her do it and let her believe. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't waiting for anything since a long time now. It didn't stop him to admire all the stories of his mother and the want to do some as well. Not as dangerous, she did ended on the moon and that wasn't really a good motivation.

-o-o-o-

Rebel didn't trust the moonians at all. Even if ther loved his mother, there was something so weird. Everything was _too fine_ and the only normal reaction was Penumbra's one who didn't hide her hatred of them, judging him and mocking him because of his informality. It wasn'this fault if his egg had been cracked and that he was born with an atrophied view but she didn't care and judge him on that. At least, she was honest and he was almost sure she couldn't act in an other way so he almost didn't care. _Almost._

At least, his mother was happy, more than he has ever seen her before, by memory. She could finally fix the rocket and was even more enthousiast about their chances to go back on Earth. He still didn't believe on the moonians when those were so admirative about her mom. He felt like something was off, like if they were trapped but his mom didn't want to listen to him and gave her confidence way to much to them. Hopefully for them two, he was there to pay attention.

-o-o-o-

The rocket crashed down on the ground, violently. It took a time for Rebel before he could finally open his eyes, understanding where he was only because his mother was slapping the glass with her feet until it opened. She must have noticed he couldn't move because she asked him to stay here until she came back.

He couldn't understand what was happening. His body was so eavy and he had no idea why. When he opened his eyes again, he started panicking. On top of him, there was color everywhere, colors he had never seen and everything was so dense, it was hard to breath. That when a white and blue blurry thing appeared upon him.

“Mom?

-Della?”

The thing had spoken at the same time and with a very strange accent but Rebel was sure that he already hear it before, way before he was born. He tried to talk but could only cry with difficulties. The thing got closer and he felt himself raised, wich made him moan in pain once more. He was so heavy, what was wrong?

Soon, he heard again the voice of his mother and of others he didn't recognise, or maybe the oldest one but he wasn't sure, it was to far and it was hard to focuse for him. He opened his eyes again, seeing the familiar stain that was his mother before seeing two other, little, red and blue. He didn't understand what the voices where saying around him, it was only sounds that didn't make any sens. He closed his eyes, he needed to sleep a little.

-o-o-o-

Rebel didn't like being locked up. It was for his good, his mother kept telling him that the invention of this Gyro Gearloose guy was very good and that soon he would be able to quit the adaptation tank he was living for now, helping him to aclimate to the earth weightlessness. The truth was that it was like if he was in prison and he really doubted he could one day quit this tank. It had a lot of space, that wasn't the problem, but he couldn't leave it without having his breath stopped, crushed by his own weight and the terrian atmosphere. And more than that, it has been a long time since someone visited him, even his mom. Apparently, he was supposed to rest but he just felt left aside. When he thought about it, it was better on the moon.

He was sitting on the ground, his head between his knees, when he heard a door opening. He raised his head and noticed that there was a new light in the room and then a white thing appeared. It was tiny and it took him a moment to see it with the light. It got closer and tapped on the glass he couldn't see with his informality.

“Hey! You awake? You good? Do you need anythin? I'm Webby!

-I'm Rebel.

-Rebel? Oh yes, that's true, your mother told us! How are you?

-I'm stuck here against my will, how do you think I feel?

-Eh... but it's for your good! Once you'll be better, you'll get out and-

-Bullshit!” He raised and got closer of the white-pinky thing, angry and red by anger. “I spent my entire life to acclimate to the moon, breathing and eating nothing but bubblegums that had always the same taste and listening my mother telling me how much Earth was beautiful and full of adventure but actually it's just colors that are impossible to understand!

-Don't say that, I'm sure that-

-Nothing! You're a kid, what could you know?”

He couldn't see it but he was almost sure that the white thing had move back before getting closer again.

“Well I'm sure you'll get out of it and will find the world amagazing and I'm sure we'll all live a lot of adventures together, you, your brothers, your mother, Scrooge and I! I know I can bring you food with many tastes so you can discover all of them and even if the world is only colors with no sense, it's beautiful and deserve you to get out!”

She didn't seem angry but enthousiast and motivated. He sighed and let himself fall against the glass.

“Even if it is beautiful, I can't admire it. I can't see a thing, just colored and blurry stains. I think it because my egg was cracked in the crash of the rocket.

-Your egg was cracked? Why didn't you mother told us, it's a very important thing!

-I guess she rather forget it. And she doesn't know that I can't see correctly so she thinks everything's okay. I even let her believe I know how to read.

-You don't?

-How could I? I can't even read words when I open a book, it's too blurry, everything is blank.”

Webby kept quiet for a long time.

“I'll talk to Scrooge about it. Maybe we can do something.”

He juste snorted, ironically. Hoping for untouchable things wasn't his thing. He looked at her.

“Why did you came? No one did until now.

-Your brothers are watching for me so I can visit you. They wanted to come but if they disappear from your mother, Scrooge or Donald sight, everybody vould know they came for you and Gyro insist on the fact you have to rest. It was easier that it was me to came on my own for now. We're doing our best to convinct them to let us see you, you know? Huey and Dewey just can't wait.

-Who?

-Huey and Dewey! Your brothers!

-No. No, my mom said again and again for ten years that my brother's names were Jet and Turbo, they can't be... How you say? Dewey and Huey? I don't care, it make no sense.

-Donald name them like this because he was the one in charge and Jet, Turbo and Rebel aren't suitable names for people in a legal way.

-What? So I'm not Rebel for the law? What's my name then?

-Llewelyn! It's mean “lion heart”!

-Llewelyn? No. No, no, no! What's that name? Out of question! I don't want to be called like that!

-We can still give you a surname.

-But that doesn't change the fact that my legal name is... why?

-You know, Huey stands for Hubert and Dewey for Dewford.

-How do you know all of that?

-I did research on you! I think your family is amazing and I just wanted to know the most things possible about you! And more, your brothers are my friends and that make me so~ happy! OH! Are we friends?

-Eem... Why not.”

Webby screamed with joy, too high for his ears, and he then watched her jump around, still screaming. He had no idea how long he would accept the screams but for now, a little of life was quite acceptable. For once, he was the center of attention and that was nice.

-o-o-o-

Huey was asking him a lot and a lot of questions of the moon and moonians and Dewey about the potential adventures he could has had up there. He couldn't answer to all of it and most of the time he knews it deceived them even if they hid it. Even so, he learnt a lot more about his brothers and felt that he liked them. Webby wasn't there, she decided to let them a moment for them and he would thanks her for that, he just wasn't good at conversation.

At a moment, Huey tapped on the glass to get his attention. He could recognize him at the red he was wearing.

“While we're at it, we got something for you.”

Rebel frowned and followed the stain of his brothers to the door that joined the inside of his tank to the rest of the world. Rebel got closer with curiosité, seeing his brothers entering. Before he could react, Dewey hugged him, directly followed by Huey. He didn't have that since a long time with anyone and he almost cried, hugging them back. When they separated, Huey gave him something blury and strange. He looked at him, not understanding what he was supposed to see. Huey got closer.

“Close your eyes.”

He obeyed and felt something being put on his beck. It was Dewey who told him to open his eyes, excited. He obeyed again and stayed chocked, not understanding what he was seeing. He has always seen colored stains but what he was seeing had nothing in common with stains. There were things closer and distant thant others and... he could understand what was surrounding him.

It took him a moment to get he was crying. He could see, he could really see everything that was around him.

“Gyro made them! They adapt at every vision issue!” Huey said.

-If you don't like our face, you have the same so you can't say anything.” Dewey added.

-You will soon get out, Gyro said you'll need a day to adapt yourself too the glasses but tomorrow, you'll be out.

-But not in thoses.”

Rebel looked at his brothers, confused. What was wrong with the space suit his mother made him? Dewey gave him a piece of clothing in a weird color.

“What's this?

-A green hoodie. You need your own clothes.

-Green?

-You don't know green?

-No.

-Well now you do. Put it on!

-Rebel obeyed and put the hoodie on him. It was comfie, maybe he'll keep it. Maybe.


End file.
